The present invention relates to an insulated holder for a container, and more particularly to an insulated container for holding generally cylindrical objects, such as for example baby bottles.
It is the general objection of insulated enclosures or holders to retain contents of a holder position therein at a temperature other than the ambient temperature of the environment. Various devises have been proposed for satisfying this objective which can be used with cylindrically or generally cylindrically-shaped containers, such as for example soft drink cans.
Some of the devices are also proposed for insulating beverage containers by completely enclosing the containers. Such insulating enclosure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,597 issued on Oct. 3, 1989 to Michael A. Hobson and entitled "Light-Weight Multi-Layer Insulating Enclosure".
While these devices satisfy general purposes, still they lack the advantage of being adapted for use with baby bottles and which could serve not only as merely isolating containers but also holders with handle which and infant can hold without assistance from a parent.
The present invention contemplates provision of an isolated container holder which can be used as a holder for baby bottles and which can be held by the infant without assistance of the parent.